The Unexpected
by Gizzygirl
Summary: Lindsay Summers is your average girl, apart from the fact she is a demigod. When something unexpected happens and a quest is given to her, she will have to make new friends and face challenges like she has never seen before. Make me happy and read this!
1. WHO'S my mom!

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Camp Half Blood fic so please be nice!**

**Oh, and I suck at beginnings...**

* * *

><p>"Come on, lets go to the campfire!" Amelia shouted to me.<p>

Okay, lets back things up. My name is Lindsay Summers, and for the past few days, I have lived in Camp Half Blood.

I know your probably thinking _what kind of camp is that? _Well, it is a camp for people who are not entirely human. We are demigods. That means that we are part human and part greek god. We have one mortal parent and one parent is a Greek god or goddess. Camp Half Blood is the only safe place for us. Outside of camp we might end up as a monsters lunch. Not something we want.

Two years ago, there was an agreement made between the gods to claim their children before they turned thirteen. Today was my thirteenth birthday, so I was feeling really excited as I walked to the campfire. I wondered who was my godly parent. I didn't know if it was my mom or dad because I was orphaned when I was a likely, I was going to be in the Apollo cabin because I am amazing with a bow and arrow, but then I was a horrible singer so it might just be plain old talent. Amelia always told me that I was going to end up in the Aphrodite cabin, but I really can't see that happening.

On my way to the campfire I got pulled aside by Ethan, a boy from my old school that I hated. He was in the Poseidon cabin, and liked to remind me by splashing water in my face whenever he saw me.

"Lindsay, you do not want to go to the campfire!" he hissed in my ear.

"Of course I do, Ethan!" I whispered angrily.

The look on his face told me that he didn't want to tell me his reason why I shouldn't go in front of a zillion people. He grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me into the forest. Once we were far into the forest, he looked at me.

"Lindsay, I got an Iris message from my cousin," he told me.

"So what? That has nothing to do me or the campfire" I began to pull away from his iron grip.

"Well, my cousin told me that you were going to get claimed at the campfire"

With that, I was dashing off to the campfire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where were you?" Amelia asked me when I got to the campfire.

"Ethan" was all I said.

Amelia looked at me, confused, "Why aren't you wet?"

I shrugged.

"Guess you got lucky, then"

We turned our attention to the Apollo kids who were leading the songs. Since I didn't want to give everyone a headache, I lip sung and laughed instead of actually singing.

We were in the middle of a song when the redheaded oracle, Rachel collapsed.

Two Apollo kids rushed over and helped her up onto a three legged stool. They looked as if they were trained for the job since it was done so quickly and smoothly.

She opened her mouth and when she spoke, it sounded like something older and more divine was speaking. I jumped out of fright, mainly because I didn't expect that. What she said sounded like a prophecy, so I figured that it was.

_Girl of the hunt, befriend the ocean,_

_And do not trust she who makes a potion,_

_You shall go north and meet someone you know,_

_And find your answer hidden in the snow._

"Girl of the hunt," someone said. "Who could that be?"

"Answer to what?" an Aphrodite girl asked.

I looked at Amelia, and judging by her facial expression, she was thinking the same thing that I was: _what in the world does that mean?_

Confused campers were asking questions all at once and just when I thought that my head was going to explode, Chiron stamped his hoof. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Chiron is a centaur. He is also the activities director at camp.

The camp was silent at once. Amelia prodded me and I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Well, to be honest they were staring above my head.

I looked up and saw a misty deer above my head. Just then, Chiron spoke up.

"All hail Lindsay Summers, daughter of Artemis, mistress of animals, goddess of the hunt"

And with that, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**I know that parts of this doesn't make sense, but your questions will be answered.**

**Oh, and for those of you interested, I made a Camp Half Blood forum. It is not another role playing forum, it is more like an imaginary chat where you pretend to be a demigod.**

**It is easiest to find it through the search engine.**

**MOD'S needed.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. Madi

**Hello!**

**Not much to say at the moment...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Big House, with Amelia standing over me, grinning. I hoped that yesterday had just been a dream.<p>

"Guess what? After you fainted I was claimed! I am Apollo's daughter!" Amelia told me excitedly.

I gave a weak smile. So it had not been a dream. Just my luck. And now I had to befriend the ocean. That likely meant that I had to befriend someone from the Posiedon cabin. With my luck, that someone would be Ethan.

I sat up so quickly that I nearly fell over. Once I had regained my balance, Chiron came in to the room.

"Lindsay," he called, "when your ready go to your new cabin. You will need to pack for your quest. Then come back here so we can discuss your quest." He looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to be here. Which was true since I was the daughter of Artemis. I was never supposed to be born. I was supposed to be dead.

I walked out of the Big House and bumped into a Posiedon camper named Percy Jackson. He smiled at me and I looked away.

"I know how you feel," he said.

I looked at him surprised. How could he possibly know how I felt?

"When I came to camp, the Big Three were not supposed to have kids. I wasn't supposed to be born." He looked into the distance, ignoring me for a second. "Anyway, good luck with your quest."

"Thanks"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cabin eight looks magnificent from the outside with its glistening silver walls. At night, it would glow like the moon which made it look even better. The interior, however, was a different story.

There were no beds, no furniture, and very little signs of life. The only people who had ever been in here before me were the hunters of Artemis. When they came, they would set up their tents inside the cabin, refusing to sleep on an actual bed. I felt slightly jealous of the hunters. They knew my mother better than I did. They have actually seen her. I on the other hand, only know that she is my mother. Nothing else.

I looked at the little backpack that the camp had given to me for my quest. I packed my few belongings into it. I felt lonely in there, all alone, no one else to laugh around with.

I walked out of the cabin with the backpack slung over my shoulder. I ran into Amelia and someone else from the Apollo cabin. Great, I thought, Amelia gets to have brothers and sisters, yet I don't. At least not on the godly side.

"Hey Lindsay!" Amelia shouted.

Her sister looked at me shyly. I don't know why, but I took a liking to her.

"Who's that you got there?" I asked her.

"Oh, her," Amelia replied, "thats Madi. She's my half sister."

I smiled at Madi, who smiled back.

"Are you new here?" I asked her.

She nodded. I had figured that she was new here since I didn't know her before now.

At that moment, a certain someone from the Posiedon cabin came running over.

"'Sup ladies," he said. He turned to me and I braced myself for a cold splash of water to my face. Ethan noticed that and started laughing.

"I'm not in the mood for splashing people right now," he laughed.

"Ethan," I sighed, "you are a good liar, but you can't fool me!"

With that, a cold splash of water came to my face.

"I will never get tired of doing that," he said.

After a brief moment of silence, Amelia spoke up, " What are we waiting for? To the Big House!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked her.

"We're going on this quest with you, silly!" Amelia shouted then ran off.

I sighed and followed her. Amelia was like that, deciding things for you. However, I was grateful that she saved me the work of trying to decide who to go with.

We arrived at the Big House where Chiron was waiting for us. He looked at the four of us skeptically.

"So you are going as a group of four? Not a very good choice..." he said. "Well, you might as well go as I don't have much to say. Even I don't understand the prophecy."

We headed off to the hill where Thalia daughter of Zeus had sacrificed herself. She was alive now, and was a hunter of Artemis. Great, someone else who knew my mother better than I did.

We headed off on a quest that none of us quite understood, feeling excited, yet nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Chapter 2!<strong>

**I have nothing to say other than...**

**Review please!**


End file.
